born for you
by shslsteel
Summary: it was written in the stars... [naegiri, short fic]


_too many billion_ people, _running around the planet_

Naegi looked up at the building in front of him, the massive building that towered over him, making him feel insignificant and small. Maybe he was just that- insignificant and small in this sea of talent, this overflow of people who actually had a purpose. People who actually had something to live for. Practically scared to death, the luckster hesitated to take a step inside the building. What if he was shunned for being..

Normal?

Shaking his head, he decided to finally, after quite a few minutes of hesitating, head in.

Immediately, he was struck with something. A sense of familiarity, like he had been here a million times before, that he'd be completely fine. Of course, the brown-haired boy smiled. He would be fine. Everything would be fine.

He headed to his supposed homeroom, opening the door slowly. He was greeted by a small sea of students, a small river, maybe. They were all going to be his new friends, he sensed. He smiled.

"Good morning." He walked in, bowed, and made eye contact with a certain someone, though it seemed like he was addressing the whole room.

"My name is Makoto Naegi."

She nodded, briskly returning to that book she had in her hand. Ignoring all others, Naegi went straight up to her.

"May I know your name?"

And there, he found the love of his life.

* * *

 _what is the chance in heaven that you'd find your way to me?_

Kirigiri remembered their first date- well, sort of. Study session would be more accurate, except for the little run to McDonald's for some food. She smiled at the photograph in her hand, of her smiling happily, even though surrounded by books and the like. It was quite cute, actually. And it was taken by Naegi.

She remembered, out of nowhere, his words of affection.

"Kirigiri-san, I really like you!" He stuttered out, blushing mad. Realizing what he had said, he immediately waved his hands to dismiss it.

"As a friend only, I think.. If you want me to."

Kirigiri laughed, and smiled, and shook her head. She had no reply at the moment, but she already knew.

Typical Naegi.

* * *

 _tell me what is this sweet sensation, its a miracle that's happened_

Naegi could've sworn it was magic that he felt with her. Every time she smiled, or laughed, or played with her hair. It was just- magical. He smiled every time he saw her, and felt a strange beat in his heart every time she got near him He could've sworn it was love.

And then they kissed.

Naegi couldn't remember how or why, but in just one moment, everything seemed to connect. Everything was in place. His hand was on hers, the other hand holding her chin. And in a second, sparks flew. Their faces just naturally came towards each other, until their lips met. It was pure perfection- their lips seemed to be made for the other's, their eyes closed as they shared this moment. At that moment, both of them knew it was love.

"Kirigiri.." Naegi said- Kirigiri had forbade him to use honorifics with her when they were alone.

"I think I'm in love."

She smiled at him, "I don't think. I know I'm in love."

And they kissed again.

* * *

 _though i search for an explanation, only one thing it could be_

Kirigiri always thought she would never be married. Maybe it was her always being alone, maybe it was her fascination with dead bodies and investigating. She just never dreamed of this day. After all, who would love her, with those burn scars and a horrible attitude? However, Makoto Naegi had taken her for all her flaws, for everything she was and wasn't. There was no way she couldn't love him.

Sayaka and Junko stood around her, fixing her up prettily. She had to be perfect on a day like this, on her wedding day. Makoto had to see her at her best. The simple bun on top of her head looked so elegant, yet so beautiful. Kirigiri knew he would love it. Her makeup was beautiful as well- so simple, yet so captivating. Just like him, she thought, and smiled.

Soon, she found herself walking down the aisle, walking to the love of her life. She would never had imagined marrying Makoto Naegi in the past, but look at her now. She smiled at the thought, as she ended up at the altar.

It was time.

* * *

 _that i was born for you_

"I do."

"I do."

* * *

 **A/N;** hello im trash- i mean ami and im back with trash- i mean a naegiri fic! this was written on a whim so rip my writing. anyways i hope you all liked it!


End file.
